


Do You Remember?

by lucifers_first



Series: Infernal Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanmon and Crowley used to howl at the moon together. As friends, best friend and even lovers. Now that Dean is human, Crowley misses him and want to know if Dean remembers what they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

Crowley was lonely. Hell was boring and there were only stupid arse-kissing demons lurking around. No one Crowley liked. No one Crowley...loved.  
Dean was human again. No more Demon-Dean. No more Mark Of Cain. No more howling at the moon. No more best friend.  
No more lover. No more love-making  
No more Dean.

Crowley rubbed his temples and leaned back in his throne. The darkness around him broken only by the glowing of Juliet's eyes as she stood obediently by his chair, he tail making dust stir gently.  
What if Dean remembered what the had been through together and still thought about the good time the way Crowley did? What if the lust he could felt as a demon had turned to love now he was human again. The same love Crowley had felt for Dean since he was almost cured.  
Impossible.  
You have got to at least try...

Crowley appeared just outside the clearing where the cabin the boys were staying in stood. He moved silently to a window and looked in. Dean and Sam were both in the kitchen talking. Sam was wearing trainers, sweatpants and a holey t-shirt. He had his iPhone plugged into earphones and had one in his ear. Crowley lip-read  
“I am going for a run.” followed by Dean's sarcastic “Enjoy killing yourself, freak.”

Crowley waited until Sam had ambled his way out of the old kitchen and out the front door...off to do some 'soul searching' Crowley thought ironically. Then he zapped into the kitchen and stood there for a moment taking in his surroundings. Dean was cleaning the shotguns and refilling the holy water flasks. Crowley shut the door behind him and turned the lock.  
“Long day, darlin'?”  
Dean spun quickly, reaching for a shotgun, but when he saw who it was he offered up a tired smirk.  
. “You have no idea. Two cases in 18 hours.” Dean tossed the guns and flasks back in the duffel bag and pulled up a chair, then collapsed into it. Clearly he remembered their mutual understanding.  
Crowley had a bottle of beer in one hand and his whiskey glass in the other. He handed Dean the beer.

Dean took a couple long swallows of beer and sighed, then set the bottle on the table and ran a hand roughly through his hair. He lifted her shoulders up and down.  
“Muscles?”  
“Yeah.”  
Crowley moved behind the eldest Winchester and started rubbing the kinks out of his shoulders, digging in when he found hard knots. Dean let his head fall forward. Yep, he definitely remembered the good times. Crowley could tell a horny Winchester a mile away.  
“God, that feels good.”  
Crowley continued to work at Dean's muscles, from is shoulders up to his neck, sliding his fingers into Dean's hair. He spread his fingers into Dean's scalp and massaged. Silently flirting with touches hoping that Dean would respond.  
“You keep that up, I’ll be your slave.” Dean was flirting now, Crowley remained steady and continued with his massage  
Crowley smirked. “I like the sound of that. Never had a Winchester slave before—is it different to an arse-kissing demon slave? What would you do for me?”  
“Rub my temples and I’ll show you.”  
Crowley came around front and slid his fingers along the side of Dean's head, smoothing lightly along his temples.  
Dean moaned.  
Crowley's cock hardened.  
“I’d forgotten how good this felt, how talented you are with your fingers.”  
“I like using my fingers on you.”  
Dean lifted his head. “Yes, you do. I remember that, too.” Memories of when Dean was a demon and they would 'howl at the moon' came rushing back. Dean realised suddenly how much he missed being Crowley's lover, they had been so passionate and perfect.  
Crowley missed it too and wanted Dean back more than anything, he wondered how far Dean would go now he was human again...the king laid his hand across the hard ridge of his shaft. Dean's gaze drifted down, then back up again, his eyes taking on that glassy look that Crowley knew meant desire.

“Come closer, your majesty.”  
“I didn’t come in here for you to take care of me, Dean.”  
“I know you didn’t. Come on.”  
He did, and Dean reached for his hips. Just Dean laying his hands on him got the demon hot and bothered. Hell, it didn’t take much. He loved the stupid human, had never stopped. That hadn’t been a secret to anyone, including Sam. Crowley wanted Dean from the first moment he’d met him, when he called Dean a Hardy Boy and given him the Colt. Crowley still wanted Dean. Every time with Dean when he was a demon, was like the first time. Their lovemaking been vicious and inhuman but even now the fire still burned hot between them.  
Maybe he shouldn’t want Dean. Dean was no longer a manipulative, black-eyed demon, he was just a man again. Maybe this was wrong. 

Dean unzipped Crowley's suit pants, slid his hand inside and cupped Crowley's balls.  
“Christ, squirrel.”  
Dean tilted his head back and smiled at the demon. A devil’s smile. His balls tightened.  
Dean peeled back the tight pants, tugged them over Crowley's hips, then his briefs, and wrapped his rough, hot hand around the shaft. Crowley sucked in a breath when Dean stroked him, sliding his hand to the base, then drawing it slow and easy to the tip.  
“Tease.”  
The tip of Dean's tongue slid out to coat his plump lips. Crowley watched the action intently, wanting that tongue on his cock head. But Dean was in the mood to tease, instead winding his hands around Crowley's shaft, smoothing his thumb over the crest, skimming around the pearly fluid that spilled from the slit. It had been so long since they had last 'played' together and Dean wanted to make it last.  
“Dean, you’re playing with Hell-fire.”  
The Winchester tilted his head back so the King of Hell could watch him slide his thumb in his mouth. Then Dean sucked, and Crowley damn near dropped to his knees. Dean popped his thumb out of his mouth. “Tell me what you want, Crowley.”  
He cupped the back of Dean's neck. “Suck me.”  
He caught the slight lift of Dean's lips before he took Crowley's cock between them, then curled her tongue around the crest and licked him.  
Dean’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock made his balls tighten. Watching him suck so deep made Crowley want to shoot off right then. But he had to wait, because this was a sight meant to be savoured.  
He wrapped his hand in Dean's hair, wound it around and clenched hard when the human brought the roof of his mouth and his tongue together, creating suction, squeezing the demon until he tilted his head back and groaned.  
Then Dean hummed, and Crowley's head shot back. “Mother of god, darlin’. Are you trying to get me to cum in your mouth?”  
Dean smiled around his cock, and Crowley knew then that’s exactly what Dean wanted. And if that’s what he wanted, Crowley would let him have it. Their relationship had changed Crowley as much as it had changed Dean.  
He leaned back, then thrust forward, fucking Dean's mouth with gentle strokes. He grabbed Crowley's ass with both hands and pulled his lover tighter against him, taking his cock deep—all the way in. When Dean swallowed, squeezing Crowley's cock head, he nearly lost it right then, tightened his hold on Dean's hair and began to thrust faster.  
Sweat poured from Crowley's face, but he refused to swipe it away. He could only look at Dean’s sweet mouth as he gripped his ass and licked him, the sucking sounds driving the king to the brink of sanity.  
Crowley was panting now, leaning back, no doubt pulling Dean's hair, but he was past the point of reason. And Dean wasn’t complaining, he was—goddammit—he was humming against the demon's cock again, like he was encouraging Crowley to cum.  
And oh, hell yes, he was going to. He let out a groan and jettisoned into Dean's mouth. Dean dug his nails into Crowley's ass, which only sent his pleasure higher as wave after wave ripped from him. Dean kept his mouth around him, letting go of the pressure, until the demon had nothing left to give, until he was spent and weak. Hell, his legs were shaking.  
Dean pulled his mouth away, licked his lips and sat back in the chair with a satisfied smile.  
Still fighting for breath, Crowley jerked his pants up, then pulled Dean up, his fingers fumbling with the zipper of Dean's jeans. Dean helped him and they managed to get his pants off. Crowley didn’t even bother with Dean's top, just lifted him and placed him on the counter. Dean loved it when Crowley, the short little demon, showed his supernatural strength.  
Crowley felt like he had when he was a Crossrads Demon eager to get in anyones' pants who made a deal. Hell, when hadn’t he been eager to get inside Dean? And after what he’d just done to him, Crowley was more than ready to return the favour.  
“Lean back, darlin’.”  
Dean did, bracing himself on his hands. Crowley pulled Dean's legs apart, and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing seeing Dean half-naked, his legs spread on the counter, cock hard and dripping. It made his dick harden all over again seeing Dean like that. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over, then sat and drew Dean butt to the edge of the counter, heard Dean's soft gasp as he laid his hands on the human's thighs and moved his head in between them.  
“Crowley.”  
Dean had the softest whisper, and Crowley heard need in the man's voice. He wasn’t anxious anymore, or wary of the two of them being together. He knew Dean—he wasn’t going to accept forever between them. It was just “right now,” and he was going to have to be satisfied with that, but he aimed to convince Dean that forever wasn’t such a bad idea.  
He kissed Dean's inner thigh, that sweet, sensitive part of him that was so tender, and smelled so damn good, like leather and whiskey. He felt Dean tremble, and moved his mouth over Dean's balls, licking, nibbling and sucking. He gently caressed Dean's cock with one hand and pressed it to Dean's thigh, ignoring it for now. He liked feeling Dean's body tremble against him, liked knowing he could coax that kind of reaction from the man, who on the outside appeared so tough. And when he moved down further and began to move his tongue against Dean's entrance—up and down—lazily licking him, Dean moaned and reached out to tangle his fingers in Crowley's hair, directing his movements. Crowley liked that Dean told him, even without words, what he wanted. If there was one thing Dean wasn’t, it was shy. Once he had gotten Dean to admit the two of them were great in bed—or in the kitchen—he dove into gay-sex-with-a-demon like he’d been starved for it.  
Hell, they had both been starved for it. Dean rocked his body against Crowley's mouth like his tongue was the magic key to Heaven...or Hell. He slid one finger inside dean, using his saliva as lubricant and wiggled it around until he felt Dean jerk with pleasure and yell out.  
“Fuck. Oh, God, Crowley.” He cried out as he came, spurting over his inner thigh and onto Crowley's cheek. Goddamn, Dean made him crazy the way he responded. Crowley didn’t give Dean time to come down off that high. He continued to fuck Dean with is fingers, adding more finger and scissoring slowly, stretching Dean and preparing him. Dean panted desperately, one orgasm barely subsided and another one on the way.

“No, please. Crowley. I can't.” The Winchester begged and Crowley paused momentarily a smile widening on his lips.  
“My slave is begging me. A Winchester begging? Dean Winchester begging. Ok, I'll stop.”  
He removed his fingers and Dean whimpered at the emptiness he felt. Crowley took out a handkerchief and began to wipe Dean's cum off his cheek, but a hand stopped him. Dean took the cloth and cleaned the cum off himself and Crowley. Then he took the demon's face in his hands and kissed Crowley deeply, before jumping off the bench and bending over the counter.  
Crowley smiled and took off his suit jacked and his tie. He opened his trousers again and let his cock spring free.  
Crowley shunted Dean legs apart and slid inside him with one thrust. Dean bit his own shoulder to keep from screaming out in pain and pleasure. He arched his back, pushed against the demon and growled as he drove deep, Dean's passion as hot and intense as Crowley's. Crowley gripped Dean hips, grinding against him, feeling his cock swell as Dean tightened around him.  
“Fucking Hell, Dean,” he muttered, leaning back to watch his cock slide into the human.  
Dean's only reply was to buck back against him, bending over even more so he could power in deeper.  
And he did, fucking harder, faster, until he had Dean pinned between his body and the counter. Crowley wrapped his arm around Dean's waist so his stomach wouldn’t hit the stainless steel counter, and then he pumped harder, hitting deep.  
Dean dug his nails into Crowley's arm and he felt Dean tighten around him. Crowley buried his face against Dean's nape.  
“You gonna cum again for me?”  
“Yes. Fuck. Yes.”  
He stilled, wanting to feel Dean's pulse around him while the man climaxed. Crowley used one hand to roughly jerk off Dean and the other to hold their hips still. Dean came hard and fast, his second load shooting into Crowley's hand and all over the counter. Crowley's didn't last long after that coming inside Dean and staying there until every drop had leaked from his tip.  
When they finally separated, Dean turned to find his pants looking slightly embarrassed, but flushed and satisfied too. Crowley watched him clean himself up, sipping from his glass of whiskey and thinking deeply.  
Crowley took a seat of the chair again and Dean, now fully clothed stood in front of him.

“I remember it all. I feel it more than I did. That's all I can say.”  
“Say you love me.” Crowley demanded, but Dean shook his head.  
“I can't.  
“You can't say it? Or you can't love me?”  
“Both?”  
Crowley dropped his eyes to the stained linoleum, sadness ad emotions, the ones he hated flooded him.  
“Well, Dean, I love you, regardless. I wish to continue seeing you. With your permission of course.”  
Dean nodded and moved forwards, he straddled Crowley's legs and sat with his arms around the demon's neck.  
“Of course. And I know that soon I will be able to love you and say it. But this is the first time I have been with you while I have been human, let me get to know you now that I actually care, Crowley. I want to mean it when I say I love you. I want to know I mean it.”  
Crowley was touched by Dean's words and he smiled up at the handsome Winchester. Dean smiled back and then pressed his lips to Crowley's. The King returned the kiss passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance---  
“Should I just...go?” said a chirpy voice from the doorway. Dean sprang away so fast it was almost as though he disappeared and reappeared over by the sink. Crowley stood and picked up his suit jacket holding it in front of him to hide his...new excitement.

Sam's shoulders were shaking with laughter and his eyes sparkled with glee, as he surveyed the scene before him.

“S-s—Sam---I---I was---ugh---making a---ugh---deal! Yeah, a deal! Dean stuttered. He was so unconvincing, even Crowley chuckled at Dean's discomfort.

“Oh come on, Squirrel! Even Moose is smarter than that!” Crowley stage whispered at Dean. Sam snorted, both amused and offended by the whole thing.  
“Well, okay, then...but it was just a kiss. It was stupid.” Dean said more convincingly, but Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
“Oh really, Dean? Then...what are those?”

Dean's boxer briefs lay in the middle of the kitchen floor, bright baby blue, with a wet patch on the crotch. Dean made to throw himself on top of them, but Crowley zapped there first, picked them up and put them in his trouser pocket.

“A keepsake, you might say. For an afternoon well-spent.” He winked at Sam, kissed the stunned Dean right on the lips and left, leaving Dean to explain everything, even the parts he didn't understand.


End file.
